


My Sunshine

by tricodeku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Whump, Wounds, smoke inhalation, some blood, they arent together but they pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/pseuds/tricodeku
Summary: Keith and James are on a mission to clear a new base for the coalition when something goes very, very wrong.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more jeith whump out there so I'm following my dreams.
> 
> (title is based off 'you are my sunshine' song cause James is Keith's sunshine)
> 
> Also pls note I did do some research but otherwise I'm not an expert on anything. Also it's fiction so whatever. Thanks for reading!

Keith grumbled as he swiveled in his pilot's seat, glaring once again in the direction of what he could barely call a kitchen in his ship.

"I told you not to touch anything," he rasped, staring at the brunet who was looking through his fridge.

"I'm not moving anything around," came the exasperated voice from his once arch nemesis. "Jeez, it's like you want me to starve,"

Keith rolled his eyes as James happily picked a space burrito out of the fridge, unwrapping it to heat it up in his mini microwave. Okay, so he was being a little harsh on James, but it's not like he ever had anyone else on his ship before. And the brunet was extra curious when getting onboard for the first time, poking at everything and commenting on how neat and advanced his ship was. It didn't bother him that much, but he was afraid he would go poking where he shouldn't.

Keith focused his attention back on the controls. He could feel his shoulders getting tight, and his eyelids start to get heavy from piloting all day long. They would reach their destination by tomorrow anyway, so Keith set it the ship on autopilot to get some well-deserved rest.

He walked into his kitchen and was met with the delicious smell of food, and James sitting in one of the chairs by the table. Another burrito was left untouched next to him, and before he could ask James answered for him.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said casually, bringing the burrito closer to him.

Keith let a tired, small smile form on his face. "Thanks," he said, and grabbed it gratefully. He didn't stay to chat, though, because he was ready to drop dead.

He was almost across the sliding door when James talked.

"You're not gonna sleep here?"

His head turned to take in James' confused expression. Of course, he was referring to the two sets of bunk beds built into the ship next to the kitchen. Keith wanted to bite his lip at that moment, and his fingernails dug into his palms.

"Ah, I think it would be better if we slept in different rooms." he explained awkwardly, hoping James didn't sense how nervous be was. "You can sleep here."

"Why, is something wrong?"

James' tone was merely curious and sensitive, but it made Keith want to sigh in annoyance.

"No. I'm fine," he huffed, in a way that was probably too harsh. "Goodnight, James."

"Wait, Keith."

James' voice sounded so sweet that he should have been mad, but Keith only paused. He was suddenly much closer than he remembered, and much more nervous.

"I know we're not all that close but, I'd consider us friends," he said, and Keith didn't know how he could look so shy and still look him in the eye at the same time. "If you need to talk about something that's bothering you, it would be more healthy than bottling it all up."

Keith chuckled humorlessly at his words. As much as he appreciated the sentiment, burdening James with his own troubles was quite the last thing he wanted to do. _ It's not like he'd understand anyways _, Keith thought.

He gave James what he hoped was at least looked like a smile. "Thanks, but I'm fine, actually. I don't need any listening to." And with that, he went to the back of his ship, where his own secluded bunk was.

And just as he thought, he woke up that night with a pounding heart, and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Keith's shaking hands found the blade he kept under his pillow, reminding him of where he was. He shuddered, and realized the wet thing seeping through his hand was blood. Shit. In the dark he really couldn't tell, but he knew there would be half crescent shapes on his palm. He wrapped the wound quickly using the medical kit under his bed, and went back to sleep.

He could immediately tell James was up before him by the strong smell of coffee meeting his nose. He washed his wound first and put a new bandage before joining him in the cockpit. It looked like they were ready to dock, looking at the massive green planet in front of them.

James looked surprised when he joined him, only slightly turning his head towards him since he was flying.

"Hey Keith. Sleep well?"

Keith rolled his eyes, although he wasn't sure why. "You know, you don't have to keep worrying about me just because you're in my ship." And he didn't– he was perfectly fine without all of James' prying.

He knitted his eyebrows together, and he knew he was worried about him again. "Well, actually, I heard some noises from your room last night, and–"

"I told you I'm fine. Can't you just back off?"

It was an instinctual response, and it seemed to work well to shut James up, but something felt heavy in his stomach as he did. He wasn't looking at him anymore, completely focused on the controls.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry."

The rest of the trip was flown in silence.

* * *

They landed on the clearing next to their new base, which was yet to be fully populated. Only a handful of the coalition staff worked here, setting everything up at the abandoned station, and unloading supplies from their ship. Keith and James helped too, but that's not what their only mission was.

A couple of bases near the area needed to be checked out and see if they were free of galra, or any other hostile aliens. This was a new base after all, and most of the territory hadn't been fully secured. So just as they finished unloading the last crates, Keith didn't leave his ship, and it got James' attention.

"Keith, what are you doing?"

They knew they had to check the abandoned station, but not immediately. Keith figured it would be better to get it over with, even if it was starting to pour outside.

"I'm gonna go check the other base out," he said, walking back onto his ship.

"What? Keith, we're supposed to do that as a team. You can't go by yourself."

His tone irritated Keith. He had done plenty of missions like this before by himself when he was with the blade, and he certainly didn't need James' or anyone else's help. Even if he was assigned to go on the mission with James.

"It's fine, I'll be really quick. Just go inside and do whatever."

"But what if you need backup?"

He didn't need to look at James to tell he was concerned. There weren't exactly ships at the ready, just some that belonged to individual people or aliens.

"I won't. Just stay here and wait for me."

Before James could argue anymore, he closed the main entrance of the ship, and started it up again. He would be quick, and then Keith could go back and do more unloading from the other supply runs.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes for him to arrive at the station, and less for him to realize the place was completely abandoned, not even a trace of life occupancy the base. The rain had stopped as well, and he made to call James to tell him it was clear. But the pinging stopped, and then went on again, and Keith found it strange. James always picked up immediately, or at least much quicker than any of his old team. He probably must have fallen asleep or something, Keith thought.

But as he flew his ship back to the base, he desperately hoped it wasn't true. His stomach twisted and his knuckles went white as he approached the clearing, only to see smoke–a lot of it, and people running out of the base as it went up in flames.

* * *

Keith's ship whirred as it lifted off the ground, and James had to stand back for it to do so. He stared at it until it was out of his line of vision, disappearing over the tall trees surrounding the clearing. Damn Keith. They were supposed to go on this mission together to watch each other's backs, but he just had to refuse his help. It wasn't anything new either– since they had left, James wondered if Keith was just being arrogant or maybe he just didn't like him. He shook his head in frustration. He didn't like that idea one bit. But it didn't matter now, because he had left, and James had no way of following him.

James busied himself by helping the rest of the people unload the food and supplies from the ships. He offered to take some of the crates down to storage, which were dark and poorly lit rooms. Their new base was a series of hallways and underground levels, so he made sure not to get lost.

James lifted the last of the boxes and he wiped at his forehead, not remembering when it had gotten so hot. He made his way back to the stairs, but it was difficult to see, because there was a large cloud of smoke overhead, and the hall glowed a bright and dangerous red.

"Oh god."

There was no other exit he could have gone to, so cautiously, he strode carefully up the stairs, and soon came to realize it was worse than he thought. Much worse. From the way he came, and the hallway next to him, smoke dulled his vision, making it almost impossible to see anything. _ Shit. _ James coughed, and he pulled his sleeve over his mouth and nose, not wanting to breathe any of it in. He would go back, but the hall he knew was the one with more smoke, so he chose the right. He didn't want to waste any time so he ran as well as he could in the dense gas, even if he could barely see anything. There didn't seem to be any more people around, so they must have already gone outside, James thought warily. He coughed, trying to focus.

There was another fork in the road and James stopped, leaning himself against the wall. He coughed some more, harshly, and wondered which to take. Which would take him outside the building? He couldn't see anything. Panic told him to keep going straight so he did, and his throat started to burn. The smoke here was still very thick, and he coughed again, excessively, as he reached towards the pad on the door. _ Damn password, _he thought, pushing in the numbers as he tried his best to cover his nose and mouth.

The little light beeped red.

_ Fuck! _ His fingers shook as he tried putting it again, before messing up for a second time. His head was pounding now, and he coughed violently, as he frantically put the pin in again. This time the light beeped green, and the doors opened, letting a new cloud of smoke enter into the hallway.

James staggered through the smog, his fist and sleeve held tight over his mouth. It was useless, because he still coughed, and it wouldn't stop, and he could barely keep himself upright. His vision spun as he came across another set of hallways, and they were all equally filled with dense clouds of smoke, and they all looked exactly the same. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he coughed again, hoarse and painful. He didn't know where to go. There _ was _no way to go. He was suffocating, and his eyes were burning, and he was going to die here alone. He forced himself to continue a bit more, but then after a few more steps, his body couldn't take it anymore. His vision swam as his knees buckled from underneath him, then all the world went black.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck!_

Keith landed his ship in the clearing as fast as he could, not bothering to turn it off properly as he jumped out of his ship. There were people yelling everywhere, shouting orders, running away from the building, and he couldn't tell if any of them were James. Was he okay? Did he get out safely? The large cloud of smoke coming from the main entrance made his blood run cold.

_ "James? James!" _ He yelled, and ran an anxious hand through his hair. He must have called him by now– _ he should have. Fuck. _

Keith took another quick scan of the base. James wasn't here, he decided, so he was probably still inside. So with that, he desperately ran into the building in search of his friend.

The first thing he noticed that the smoke was dense– thick, and he could barely see anything through it. He probably should have thought about it beforehand, but there was no time. Keith continued to yell out James' name, and ran in a straight line, hoping he wouldn't get lost. He checked every corner, every area that wasn't completely covered in smog, but he couldn't find him.

"James!" He yelled again, until his voice was hoarse. He was coughing now too, but he couldn't go back. Not until he found him. 

He sprinted to the end of another hallway when he stopped, and immediately turned around as he thought he saw something.

"James?"

And surely there he was, lying lifelessly on the floor in the middle of the smoke. Keith's heart skipped a beat.

He ran to him and immediately got down to his level.

"James? " He whispered urgently, moving his head up to look at his face. His eyes were closed– and Keith shakily pulled him in to see if he was still breathing or not. He was, but it was ragged and strained. "James, wake up," he said, and he tried to shake him awake, to no avail. Keith coughed again, and he remembered to cover his mouth and nose. He would have to carry him out of here.

Keith wrapped one arm around his back and another under his knees and carefully lifted him up. He was about his own size and probably weighed the same, but Keith was thankful for his galra genes for making it a little easier.

"It's okay, it's okay," he chanted, although James couldn't hear him. Maybe he was saying it to himself. _ He had to be okay. _

When he was safe in his arms, Keith turned around the way he came, and rushed out of the burning building.

* * *

It had started raining again when he came back out, and people were already getting into their own ships and leaving. _ Fuck. _ He ran as fast as he could to his own ship with James in his arms.

He carefully lowered him into a sitting position on the floor when he got inside, and Keith hastily searched for one of the unused oxygen masks built into the ship. He dropped it with nervous fingers and a curse, but quickly brought it to James' face, hoping it would do the trick.

"C'mon, James."

Keith let the mask be for a little while, then he took it off to check how he was. His breathing wasn't different from before. It sounded weaker, even, like he has been too late. Keith clenched his jaw, and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Nonono, come on, James, wake up."

He lowered the mask again and he swept his hair out of his face, keeping him close. Keith's throat tightened up and he grit his teeth. This was not how James was going to die, he couldn't let him die. But his face was pale and his body felt so devoid of life, and so fragile in his arms.

Keith couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face then, and he dipped his head to get closer to his friend. He never should have left him alone.

"I'm sorry, James," he cried, and a sob escaped his lips. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but soon he grew too tired, and dozed off next to him.

* * *

Keith awoke when the rain stopped, and he was pleased to realize he hadn't had any nightmares from his small nap. But other than that, there was shifting next to him, and Keith thought he dreamed his name being called out. He wasn't dreaming.

"Keith…"

He languidly gazed down to realize James was still in his lap, and he was _ awake _ , and he was _ calling his name. _ Keith would have jumped in shock if he wasn't basically acting as James' pillow.

"James!?" He whispered, lowering his face to his.

"Can't get this off…" came the gravelly reply, and Keith forgot his hand was still holding the mask. He wanted to cry.

"James, _ holy shit," _He removed the mask, and immediately wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder.

James made a soft noise of surprise, but hugged him back, and Keith only held him tighter.

"My throat hurts," he said, and Keith's vision was distorted with tears again. He chuckled lightly, extremely grateful to the universe that his friend was alive. He gave him a damn heart attack!

"You went back for me. Thank you," James suddenly said in that soft voice of his, and Keith let out a shaky breath as he pulled back to look at his face.

"Of course I did. You fuckin' dork." He laughed wetly, and James made a pleased noise. He was clearly still sleepy and perhaps delirious from his extra long nap.

"Oh shit, I'm squishing you, and you can't breathe," Keith let go of him, and he helped him sit on the bed. He gave him some medicine for his migraine and painful throat, but they ultimately decided he would need to see a real doctor for any potential injuries. So they went back into space, and settled for their lengthy journey back to the ATLAS.

* * *

When he wasn't piloting, Keith spent the rest of the time making sure James was eating well, and that his throat was feeling better. He wasn't the best caretaker in the world, but he tried, and James was extremely appreciative.

He apologized that he didn't bring James with him on the mission, and for lashing out before. He explained that he didn't sleep well at night, and he was grateful when James offered to treat the wound on his hand. It felt good, being taken care of, Keith thought.

And when it came to sleeping in the ship, Keith slept in the bunk next to James, so they could take care of each other in the night. Keith didn't have any more nightmares.


End file.
